Fantasy sports have recently been developing contest that allow users to create virtual teams of real athletes and compete against other virtual teams based on the performance of the athletes in one or more real-life athletic competitions. For example, players from a variety of athletic teams are selected by a user to “play” on his or her fantasy team, this selection process may be known as a “draft” if done at the beginning of a particular league or fantasy competition or trading if done at some time after the beginning of the fantasy league. Users typically select players based on the player's current, past, and predicted future performance, as well as the current position and athletic team of the player. After fantasy team selection, typically fantasy leagues include a competition between two or more fantasy teams. During the competition, each of the fantasy teams accrue points based on the athletic actions of the players in one or more athletic competitions. For example, certain athletic actions, such as a stolen base in baseball, a touchdown catch in football, and so on, may be assigned certain point values and when a player on a fantasy team accomplishes the actions in the athletic competition, the fantasy team may be awarded points based on those actions. After an allotted time amount or completion of the one or more athletic competitions, the fantasy team with the most points may be the winner.
One challenge with existing fantasy teams programs is that they require users to navigate through numerous screens to create a fantasy team. This has been found to increase the amount of time users need during the team-selection process, confuses some users, and increases the processing power required to host and run the fantasy team program as multiple screens and options are required for each fantasy team selection. Also, these conventional programs are cumbersome to a user and lead t user attrition, as some users fail to complete the process and abandon the game due to the multiple screens.